Little Boyfriend Sequel
by RinriChoi
Summary: Sekarang Yesung bukan lagi anak kecil berumur 6 tahun. Sekarang Yesung bukan lagi anak kecil yang gampang merengek. Sekarang Yesung bukan lagi anak kecil yang gampang menangis jika dijahili Ryeowook. Sekarang Yesung tumbuh menjadi namja yang overprotective! [Sequel/YEWOOK/BL]


"Bunga lagi?!" seru Yesung dengan nada yang tinggi. Cukup membuat Ryeowook yang sedang duduk di kursi kerjanya meringis dan menutup telinganya agar terselamatkan dari teriakan kekasihnya itu. "Mana bisa begitu?!" Yesung kesal, dan tanpa berperasaan ia pun membanting tas sekolahnya pada meja kerja Ryeowook.

"Yesung!" kali ini Ryeowook yang memekik, ia cukup terkejut. Yesung mulai terbawa emosi, membuatnya sedikit khawatir. "Astaga, itu hanya bunga, kau jangan berlebihan seperti itu!" Ryeowook terpaksa keluar dari kukungan meja kerjanya. Menghampiri Yesung yang berdiri di depan meja dengan nafas terengah-engah dan ia pun memeluknya erat.

"Aku tidak suka, Ryeo!" Yesung mulai merengek, membuat Ryeowok tersenyum kecil melihatnya. Bahkan, setelah namja ini tumbuh besar dan menjadi murid tahun kedua di sekolah menengah akhir, sikap dan wataknya masih sama. Seperti kekasihnya beberapa tahun yang lalu.

Kekasihnya yang masih menjadi anak kecil berumur 6 tahun.

Sepulang sekolah, tepat saat jam makan siang para pegawai kantor, Yesung memutuskan untuk datang ke kantor. Menemui direktur utama sebuah perusahaan di salah satu pusat kota Seoul, menemui namja pendek yang selalu menyita pikirannya, menemui kekasih tercintanya, menemui dia—Kim Ryeowook.

Dan baru saja Yesung membuka pintu ruangan kerja Ryeowook, kedua mata sipitnya disambut oleh tumpukan buket bunga di atas meja dan Ryeowook yang duduk di kursinya sedang memperhatikan bunga-bunga tersebut dengan wajah yang bingung.

Ryeowook sering mendapatkan banyak bunga, dan itu dari para namja—yang kebanyakan rekan kerja atau mantan rekan kerjanya yang menaruh hati padanya. Entah itu bunga, jam tangan, sepatu, dan berbagai benda lainnya sering Ryeowook terima dari namja-namja itu. Bahkan bisa dibilang hampir setiap hari ia mendapatkan paket berisi barang-barang yang berbeda.

Yesung mengetahui hal itu, tentu saja ia tak menyukainya. Awalnya ia mencoba acuh, karena Ryeowook sering meyakinkannya dengan berkata tak akan sedikitpun tertarik pada orang-orang yang mencoba mengambil hatinya itu. Tapi jika setiap hari terus dikirimi, siapa yang tidak kesal?

Yesung tipe pecemburu berat, garis bawahi itu. Dan Ryeowook yang tidak tahu apa-apa sering dibuat pusing karenanya. Yesung masih muda, jadi ia cukup memaklumi sifat kekasihnya yang sedikit kekanakan itu.

Ryeowook menangkup kedua pipi Yesung, mengusapnya pelan. "Kau tidak percaya padaku?" tanyanya, menatap iris gelap milik kekasih tampannya itu. "aku tidak pernah merespon mereka, loh." ujar Ryeowook. Ia tersenyum manis.

"Bukan, hanya saja aku—"

"Ssttt," Ryeowook memotong ucapan Yesung dengan menaruh telunjuknya di bibirnya. "Aku hanya mencintaimu."

Yesung menutup mata, saat dirasa Ryeowook mencium sebelah matanya. Dan kekasihnya itu harus berjinjit terlebih dahulu untuk melakukannya. Kedua tangan Ryeowook masih berada di masing-masing pipinya.

"Aku hanya mencintai anak menyebalkan sepertimu," Ryeowok berganti mencium mata kanan Yesung. "Aku hanya mencintai anak keras kepala sepertimu." Kali ini Ryeowook berganti mencium kening Yesung, dan untuk yang ini ia harus benar-benar berjinjit mengingat tingginya yang hanya sebatas rahang Yesung. Dan kekasihnya itu sedikit menunduk saat ia ingin menciumnya.

"Aku hanya mencintai anak kecil yang susah diatur sepertimu," Ryeowook sejenak tersenyum memandangi wajah Yesung. Ah, betapa tampannya kekasihnya ini.

Yesung masih menutup mata, menunggu Ryeowok untuk menciumnya lagi.

Terakhir, Ryeowook mencium bibir Yesung. Awalnya hanya sebuah kecupan, tapi berhubung Yesung menahan tengkuk Ryeowook agar tak melepaskan ciumannya—mereka pun berpagutan mesra, dengan Ryeowook yang melingkarkan kedua tangannya di leher Yesung, dan Yesung memeluk pinggang Ryeowook dengan possesive.

"Dan aku hanya mencintai anak berumur 17 tahun sepertimu."

**.**

**Little Boyfriend [Sequel]** © Choi RinRi

Main Cast : Kim Jongwoon & Kim Ryeowook

YeWook couple, always.

Rated : T

Disclaimer : Super Junior is belongs to God.

Genre : Romance.

Warning : Shounen-ai, OOC, Pedo!Wook, Kid!Yesung.

**.**

**.**

Perjalanan mereka sangat panjang—tentu saja. Tak hanya itu, banyak sekali kendala dan hambatan bagi mereka untuk terus mempertahankan hubungan mereka. Semua tak ada yang mudah, semua butuh usaha, dan itu yang Yesung dan Ryeowook alami.

Bermula dari Yesung yang mulai tumbuh besar, bukan lagi seorang anak kecil yang sering menangis jika Ryeowook menjahilinya. Yesung mulai mengerti arti dan makna cinta yang sesungguhnya—seperti yang Ryeowook pernah katakan padanya dulu. Bahkan ia saja masih mengingatnya. Dan ia juga bukan lagi anak kecil yang mudah dibodohi. Termasuk peradaannya sendiri.

Disaat ia mulai merasakan perbedaan dengan temannya disekolah—yang rata-rata mencintai lawan jenisnya dan memiliki kekasih dengan umur yang tak berjarak jauh, Yesung mulai merenungi diri. Ia merasa ada yang salah dengan dirinya sendiri. Kenapa ia bisa mencintai orang yang berkelamin sama dengannya dan memiliki jarak umur jauh di atasnya seperti Kim Ryeowook?

Dan dalam beberapa waktu, sekitar satu tahun lamanya—Yesung memutuskan untuk menakhiri hubungannya dengan Ryeowook. Ia hanya seorang namja biasa, di usia remaja yang mencoba mencari jati dirinya sendiri. Bergaul dengan teman seusianya dan mencoba menjalin hubungan dengan lawan jenisnya yang memiliki umur tak jauh bahkan berada di bawahnya, seperti yang umumnya dilakukan teman-teman sebayanya. Ia mencoba, mencari tahu, hingga akhirnya ia tahu—

Selama apapun, ia tak akan pernah bisa melupakan Ryeowook. dan ia tahu, bahwa ia memang berbeda dengan teman-temannya. Mencintai orang yang memiliki jenis kelamin yang sama dengannya dan berumur jauh di atasnya. Tubuh dan perasaannya hanya merespon pada namja pendek bernama Kim Ryeowook itu. Ia mencintainya, amat sangat mencintainya. Dan ia sudah tidak peduli lagi jika teman-temannya memandangnya aneh. Ia hanya merasa memang ini jati dirinya yang sebenarnya.

Dan saat itu juga, Yesung meminta Ryeowook untuk kembali menjadi kekasihnya. Kali ini ia yang meminta, bukan Ryeowook seperti saat ia masih berumur 6 tahun.

Orang tua—ini adalah hal tersulit yang dihadapi mereka selama berhubungan. Yesung membawa Ryeowook ke rumahnya, bertemu kedua orang tuanya, dan membuat kedua orang tuanya bingung karena melihat ia dan Ryeowook bersikap sangat formal. Tidak seperti biasanya.

Duduk berhadapan, dengan Yesung dan Ryeowook berdampingan , begitu pula orang tua Yesung. Dan saat Yesung mulai berbicara, menjelaskan apa maksudnya ingin bertemu kedua orang tuanya sekaligus, mengatakan bahwa ia dan Ryeowook berpacaran—

… saat itu juga nyonya Kim seketika pingsan.

.

.

"Khh… pelanh, Ryeowookhh…" Yesung mengerang, saat merasa Ryeowook menggigit kulitnya terlalu keras. Membuatnya merasakan perih dan nikmat dalam bersamaan.

Ryeowook masih sibuk mengigiti leher Yesung, seolah ingin memberi tahu bahwa 'pria ini milik saya' pada siapapun orang yang melihat tanda buatannya. Yesung memejamkan kedua matanya erat, mendongkakan kepalanya saat mulut Ryeowook semakin bergerilya di area lehernya. Ia menyandarkan punggungnya di kursi kerja Ryeowook, memeluk erat pinggang namja yang kini duduk di pangkuanya.

Ryeowook membuka satu kancing seragam Yesung, melebarkannya hingga memperlihatkan pundak lebar kekasihnya. Ia pun mulai menurunkan ciumannya pada pundak tegap tersebut, melakukan hal sama seperti yang dilakukannya di Leher. Menggigitnya, menjilatnya, menghisapnya, hingga membuat tanda kemerahan disana.

Satu persatu kancing seragam Yesung dilepasnya, membuat seragam putih tersebut merosot begitu saja di kursi. Meninggalkan tubuh atas Yesung yang masih berbalut kaus dalamannya saja. "Hey, kau rajin merawat tubuhmu, ya? Kenapa bisa sebagus ini?" kagum Ryeowook, terpana melihat tubuh kekasihnya yang mulai terbentuk. Lekukan tubuhnya terlihat jelas. Dada yang bidang dengan otot-otot yang terbentuk di bagian perutnya, membuat Ryeowook tidak tahan untuk mengusapnya. Dan Yesung dibuat geli saat sebelah tangan Ryeowook mulai masuk dan mengelus perutnya.

"Tentu saja, hhh… tubuhku harus sempurna, aku ini seme." Bangganya. "Ryeo, aku sudah tidak tahan, aku ingin memasukimu saja. Jadi—"

"Andwae!" Ryeowook segera membekap mulut Yesung dengan sebelah tangannya yang menganggur. "Perjanjiannya 'kan aku hanya memuaskan bagian atas tubuhmu, tidak ada kata memasuki! Ini di kantor, Yesung!" seru Ryeowook, dan Yesung hanya menangapinya dengan tatapan matanya yang terlihat malas.

"Bagaimana kalau ada orang yang masuk? Bagaimana kalau sekertarisku melihat? Bagaimana kalau pegawaiku melihat? Bagaimana kalau—"

"Memang aku peduli?"

Dan saat itu juga, Yesung langsung mendorong tubuh Ryeowook hingga membuat kekasihnya itu terjatuh dengan bokong yang mendarat indah di lantai, sedikit terdorong ke dalam kolong meja yang memang memiliki ukuran yang tinggi hingga mampu menyembunyikan tubuh kecilnya.

"_Fuck_ Yesung!" umpat Ryeowook saat ia merasa nyeri di bagian bokongnya. Yesung hanya tersenyum—menyeringai lebih tepatnya. Ia mendorong ke belakang kursi yang didudukinya hingga menghantam tembok. Kemudian menghampiri Ryeowook yang masih terdiam di bawah meja sambil mengusap bokongnya.

"Ryeo…" Yesung melepas kain terakhir yang melekat di tubuhnya, kemudian menurunkan zipper celana sekolahnya. Dan Ryeowook dibuat menegang saat sebelah tangan Yesung masuk ke dalam celananya melalui zippernya yang dibuka—mengeluarkan benda kebanggannya yang sedikit menegang.

"Ayo kita main."

Dan setelah beberapa tahun berlalu, kata 'main' yang sering Yesung ucapkan seperti saat dulu pun mulai berubah arti, berubah makna, dan berubah tujuan. Tidak seperti kata main yang sering Yesung ucapkan jika ingin mengajak Ryeowook untuk bermain robot atau mobil-mobilan bersamanya.

"Yesu-mfthh!"

.

.

Menjalani sebuah hubungan bukanlah hal yang mudah, itulah yang Yesung dan Ryeowook rasakan.

Setelah memberi tahu masing-masing orang tua bahwa mereka mereka berpacaran, awalnya mereka menganggap semuanya menjadi kacau. Masing-masing kedua orang tua mereka menentang. Sempat membuat mereka berpikir untuk kembali memutuskan hubungan saja.

Karena hal itu, sempat terjadi perang dingin di antara kedua 'kubu'. Bahkan, ibu Yesung sempat memutuskan untuk mengirimkan Yesung ke Jepang agar bisa jauh dengan Ryeowook. Sedangkan orang tua Ryeowook berencana untuk pindah rumah ke luar Seoul. Perdebatan sering terjadi di antara orang tua Yesung maupun orang tua Ryeowook. Saling menuduh bahwa anak mereka adalah seorang gay—yang faktanya justru keduanya memang sama-sama seorang gay.

Baik Yesung maupun Ryeowook, mereka tidak menyangka semua akan menjadi serumit ini. Berulang kali mereka saling meyakinkan untuk tidak menyerah. Disaat Ryeowook merasa putus asa dan ingin menyerah, Yesung selalu berada di sampingnya dan meyakinkannya, begitu pula sebaliknya. Hingga akhirnya kesabaran dan perjuangan mereka membuahkan hasil.

Masing-masing kedua orang tua mereka berdamai. Mereka luluh, dan akhirnya merestui hubungan keduanya. Dan saat itu juga, kedua pasangan itu langsung bersimpuh di depan kedua orang tua mereka sambil tak henti-hentinya mengucapkan terima kasih. Mereka menangis—karena mereka bahagia.

Ternyata memang benar, kekuatan cinta dapat mengalahkan segalanya. Bahkan dapat menghancurkan kerasnya pendirian kedua orang tua mereka untuk tidak merestui hubungan.

Cinta, kenapa harus merepotkan?

**.**

**.**

"Ryeo—akhhh!" Yesung mendesah lega. Setelah menghentakan penisnya lebih dalam, ia pun sampai. Menembakan spermanya dan mengisi hole Ryeowook hingga membuat kekasihnya itu merasa geli dan hangat dalam bersamaan.

Yesung langsung menjatuhkan tubuhnya di atas tubuh berkeringat Ryeowook yang terbaring di sofa yang berada di ruangannya. Yesung menyibak anak rambut yang menutupi kening Ryeowook, kemudian mengusap wajah Ryeowook yang basah oleh keringat. Bagi Yesung, di antara segala ekspressi yang sering Ryeowook tunjukan padanya—wajah yang terlihat memerah dan berkeringat, dan juga raut wajah yang terlihat _horny_, adalah ekspressi termanis seorang Kim Ryeowook.

"Sudah, ya. Aku lelah…" Ryeowook meremas rambut hitam Yesung yang basah karena keringat, kemudian menariknya saat dirasa Yesung melumatnya sangat dalam—yang dikhawatirkan akan membuat Yesung kembali _turn-on_. Dan itu berbahaya untuknya. "nanti kita lanjutkan di apartemenku." Ryeowook berjanji, kemudian mengecup sekilas bibir Yesung yang terlihat sangat merah dan sedikit membengkak. Menciumnya saat melihat Yesung yang ingin protes.

"Baik, kupegang perkataanmu, Ryeo." Katanya, kembali mengeluarkan seringai tajamnya, yang selalu mampu membuat Ryeowook bergidik ngeri.

Yesung membaringkan tubuhnya di samping Ryeowook. Tak muat memang, mengingat ukuran sofa yang tidak terlalu luas untuk menampung dua orang yang berbaring bersamaan. Jadi Yesung menarik Ryeowook menghadapnya, menghimpitnya, dan memeluknya pinggangnya erat. Inisiatifnya untuk mematikan pendingin ruangan membuat keduanya tidak merasa menggigil walau dalam keadaan bertelanjang penuh.

"Ryeo…" Yesung meniupkan nafasnya melalui mulut, menerpa wajah Ryeowok dan membuat kekasihnya itu merasa hangat. "aku mencintaimu."

Ryeowook tersenyum mendengarnya, "Aku juga mencintaimu," balas Ryeowok, menatap kedua mata yang selalu terlihat teduh. untuknya

"Aku sangat mencintaimu."

"Aku lebih mencintaimu."

Kali ini Yesung tersenyum, menarik kepala Ryeowook dan menaruhnya di perpotongan lehernya. Yesung mengukungnya dengan tubuhnya.

"Ryeo," panggil Yesung lagi, yang dijawab dengan gumaman Ryeowook. "Aku ingin berjanji sesuatu padamu." Katanya.

"Apa?"

Ryeowook mengangkat kepalanya, menatap Yesung dengan raut wajahnya yang terlihat penasaran.

"Jika aku lulus sekolah nanti, aku akan langsung menikahimu."

Satu detik.

Dua detik.

Tiga detik.

"MWO?!"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**END**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**[A/N]**

Sebuah cerita singkat untuk readers yang meminta sequel dari Little Boyfriend. Ryeowook disini ga terlalu dibikin keliatan polos, kaya karakter-karakter Ryeowook biasanya di Fanfic. Dia kan lebih tua dari Yesung hehehe. Nah, bagaimana? Sudah ya saya tepatin janji saya :3 Pendek sih, hehehe. Lebih menjurus drabble sebenernya.

Mari kita saling menghargai—saya buatkan karya saya untuk menyenangkan kalian, kalian mengomentari karya saya untuk menyemangati saya.

Sayonara dan saya tunggu review kalian :-)

**10 April 2013**

**Untuk semua readers terbaikku,**

**[CHOI RINRI]**


End file.
